


They are What?

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: I swear you totally made that up, dude!Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:It comes on slow
Series: Strength Through Diversity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	They are What?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
>  **First Published:** 20/10/2008

"And then he comes on slow–"

"It," the younger Winchester absentmindedly interrupted his brother's account.

"Huh?!"

" _It_ comes on slow, Dean. They are hermaphrodites."

"They are _what_?! I swear you totally made that word up, dude!" Dean looked like his little brother had suddenly grown a second pair of arms.

Sam shrugged, "Hermaphrodites. They are both male _and_ female."

"Wasn't that called androgynous or something? Like that British singer… what's his name?" Dean smirked.

"No, androgynous means they are neither male nor female. But these are both, so they are hermaphrodites."

"Man, you _are_ an encyclopaedia of weirdness, Sammy."

**FIN**


End file.
